Welcome to Immortality
by Miyako Takahashi
Summary: Inegra makes a choice that changes her life....Forever. -AxI ,slightly OCC-


Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing sat down at her desk. The addition of recent documents made her head spin. The past week had been hell. With most of her soldiers dead, the funeral past and the add on of paperwork, she was overwhelmed, of course, it never showed. No. She would be damned to let anyone around her know how weak she felt.  
  
A knock came from the office door. Integra turned sharply, nearly demolishing her paperwork. "Yes?," Intergra asked coldly. Walter stepped in and she relaxed, diverting most of her will power to the now slightly crumpled papers. "I have come to report that some FREAKS have been spotted downtown. We have sent out the newly trained soliders of Seras's D-11 group." "Thank you,Walter. I'm sure they will be fine," Walter nodded and stepped back into the hall. He wasn't around much, more often than not he was just simply keeping the new soliders in their spot, or tending to other buisness.  
  
Integra stopped and leaned back againest her chair, 'Maybe now I can get some rest,' She thought. Staring blankly at the ceiling, she sighed.An expression that rarely escaped her lips.  
  
"Humans do have their weakness...",the deep voice trailed across the room.Integra sat up, knowing it all to well. "What do you want,Alucard?," She hissed through clenched teeth. She did not have the piatence for the taunting vampire today, period.... He materialized on the ceiling,dropping down to his master's desk. Alucard stood, mock expression on his face, trademark hat and glasses shed. Integra scowled, although she trusted the vampire with her life, he was so goddamn annoying at times.  
  
"I don't want anything...Your troubled".Integra glared at him, iced optics against his fiery crimson.  
  
"And your not helping,".Alucard inched his way over to his master's desk,sitting on the edge next to her. His smirk was as wide as ever as he placed his hand onto Integra's right shoulder. She cringed at his touched, but made no move to remove it.  
  
"Neither are you....". Alucard stared down at her,face expressionless. Integra simply stared at the vampire, although she wouldn't show it,somehow, deep inside however, she thought he was right. But the price of immortality? His wretched blood. Something that, although she wanted, would never accept, or so she thought... Alucard's smirk changed to a passive grin as he tightened his grip on his master's shoulder. Integra shifted, uncomfortable in the vampires clasp."You can have a great power over your foes you fight to destroy...". Integra looked at him,then spoke,"I've already told you before. I won't ever take your wretched blood," Integra slid his hand off her shoulder, pretending to return to the remaining documents as if the annoyance wasn't there.  
  
Alucard's smirk didn't wear off as he remained on his seat beside Integra.She studied her paperwork and suddenly gave into her stress. What she said next, would change her life...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness. That was all she saw.Darkness. Integra opened her eyes slowly, to the light of a single candle,she tried to put thoughts together and make sence of what just happened.Had she....really taken Alucard's blood? Her tounge ran over her front incisors, fangs.She stopped dead, in a way, frightend at what she had become.  
  
Integra sat up slowly, trying to think where she was. Blinking her now crimson optics, she found herself within...a coffin,in the vampire's chamber.Oh God, she thought.... Sitting up,Integra scowled, the last person she wanted to see within her new found crisis was right there,standing over her. She glared at him.Angered.Sadended and frightend, all at once.  
  
"Welcome to immortaily..."  
  
"Go away,Alucard," Integra clambered out of his coffin and stood stiff.  
  
"You took my blood....".Alucard walked towards her,wrapping his hands around her waist. "..And you have immortailty".He pulled his master closer, into an embrace. Alucard rested his head on hers.  
  
"Alucard,you stole my humanity, I've become a monster...".She hissed throught clenched teeth, or fangs. Alucard just stared with an unreadable expression planted on his face as he caressed Integra's lengthed hair.He looked down at Integra, with a near hint of regret."Do not fear what you are,my master,". Integra turned to look at him.She leaned towards him, ready to cry. But instead,she rested her head onto Alucard's chest and sighed...  
  
"What will Walter say?," She mumbled to herself. Alucard ignored it altogether. Integra simply locked the question within herself, before she knew it, she found herself becoming drowzy. How long had she stood with Alucard? What time was it? Fatigue fell through her, Alucard picked up on it. He carefully lifted Integra off the ground,placing her inside his coffin. He stood over her, like the guard dog he was, and within minutes Integra was deep within her slumber. Alucard gave a half grin before stalking through the dugeon's wall......  
  
  
  
  
  
Integra awoke suddenly. 'Must...be evening,' She mused,standing up from the casket. Stepping to the stairs leading from Alucard's quarter, Integra thought back to everything that had happened in a single day. A meeting.A Change.An Embrace....Somehow, she was more stressed as a vampire than when she was a human.A weak human.But, wouldn't she rather be mortal? It had been her choice, she chose to take the vampire's blood. But? What if she would regret in the long run? She had become something she was forced to 'search and destroy'.Integra shook her head clear of the thoughts and wandered up the stairs slolwy, for she still felt oddly tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walter looked at Integra, the old Angel of Death was speechless, nearly surprised. Integra simply turned, before speaking."I am what I have become.Nothing at all can change that....nothing," Walter nodded, Integra stepped off lightly towards her office, leaving the puzzled butler behind. "As you say,my Lord,".  
  
Integra scowled and settled into the office chair, the documents were still there, if only slightly dog-eared. Even as a vampire, clutter annoyed her. As she began organizing the folders and papers, an all to familar flare of crimson dropped down from the ceiling. Alucard formed in front of his master, the ever so commen smirk planted on his face. He plopped down casually onto the chair accross from Integra."You'll need to drink," He grinned, although it faded as Integra sighed. "I refuse to become what I'm forced to destroy. Take your mind games somewere else," Integra glared at him. Somehow, she blamed him for her chaotic choice to become a vampire. "You made the choice..."  
  
"Alucard, I have a request...No, an order" "Yes?," His glasses shed eyes gleamed for a moment before returning to their dull stare. "Kill me," She stuttered on the words, but they somehow managed to escape her mouth. "I'm sworn to protect you, not kill you" "It is an order from your mas-," She was cut off, the .454 Casull againest her forehead.The cold metal stung delicate skin. Alucard frowned, moving towards Integra, standing behind her, he pulled his master from her seat and held her close. He wrapped his gloved hands around her waist and leaned back againest the wall."I refuse.." Integra sighed, secretly enjoying another hearted embrace. She breathed in a spicy aroma of: gun power,dried blood,and..cinnimon? "Alucard...," She whimpered, breaking down within his grasp."I'm a monster,". He stayed quiet, trademark smirk returning."Welcome to Immortailty.." 


End file.
